Rosita Espinosa (Comic Series)
Rosita Espinosa is a character first encountered in Issue 53 of The Walking Dead and is a young civilian who first appeared in Issue 53 of The Walking Dead and has survived the mysterious undead apocalypse that has swept the planet alongside Abraham Ford and Eugene Porter. Overview Pre-Apocalpyse Rosita's background before the epidemic is largely unknown. It can be presumed that she was from the Houston area, as Eugene stated his group had come from there while meeting Rick at Hershel's farm. Post-Apocalypse Houston and on the Road Details of Rosita prior to meeting Rick's group are, like her two companions, mostly unknown. Rosita, Abraham, and Eugene had been traveling across the country from Houston towards Washington, and were part of a larger group of survivors, as revealed by Abraham. It was during this time of travel that Rosita had resorted to pleasuring men she met in return for protection, using her looks to survive. This practice continued until she met up with Abraham. It came as a surprise, and relief, to her that Abraham was not like the previous men. Ultimately, his kindness and protection made her fall in love with him, and the two soon initiated a romantic relationship, albeit strained because of Abraham's grief over the recent loss of his entire family. Hershel's Farm Rosita, Abraham, and Eugene were the only survivors of their traveling group by the time they made it to Hershel's Farm and came across Rick and his survivors. After being confronted, Eugene tells the survivors that he knows what caused the plague, but will not disclose any information to anyone, including Abraham and Rosita, as it is classified for surviving government officials in Washington D.C. Rosita remained quiet during their meeting with Rick's group, unlike her two companions. Eugene's story prompted Rick's group to hostility and caused doubt, but Abraham ultimately convinced the majority of Rick's group of Eugene's credibility and their mission, and also to travel with the trio for safety in numbers and because of his lack of confidence in maintaining a stationary camp. The Road to Washington Rosita's personality and thoughts remained mostly to herself during the trip to Washington. Unlike her companions, she was relegated to a less active and important role, though she visibly seemed content with this. After Maggie Greene's attempted suicide, Rosita's importance to Abraham was explored, as the former was overwhelmed with emotional rage after Rick spoke back to him in response to his mistake in believing Maggie was already dead. Abraham nearly killed Rick in blind anger the next day, and he confided in Rosita, telling her that no-one had ever spoken to him as harshly as Rick. Rosita calmed Abraham down and offered her advice and physical comfort, before she kissed him and revealed a romantic relationship between the two. Rosita was seen scarcely during the group's road trip compared to the other survivors. She accompanied Abraham through the forest while looking for Andrea and exchanged friendly conversation with Morgan and the others. On a quieter night, she had sex with Abraham in their truck. She acknowledged Eugene was outside watching them and seemed amused at the hope that Glenn would catch him. Like the majority of the group, Rosita was pinned down in Gabriel's church by The Hunters and she remained behind while Abraham and the other leaders took care of them. She was unharmed during the conflict and in the aftermath. Rosita was evidently upset during Dale's burial, crying in Abraham's arms. Alexandria Safe-Zone As with the rest of the survivors, Rosita successfully traveled and made it to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. As part of the introduction to the community, she went through a private interview with Douglas, the Community leader, who would decide her role, which he later revealed to Rick as a nurse training with the three doctors of the Safe-Zone. Rosita was shown visibly happy and impressed by the community and integrated into it faster than the other group members, who were more world-weary and cautious of its safety and normality. She expressed excitement over the prospect of getting a home just for herself and Abraham, though less excited about training as a nurse as she believed she was squeamish. Rosita attended the welcoming dinner party alongside Abraham. Though she tried to encourage him to mingle with others, she was content with the two reserving themselves to each other. Later, Abraham told her that he was afraid of going on the outside for his construction job, and she comforted him in his fear. It was soon revealed that Abraham had been cheating on Rosita somewhat with Holly. Though it appeared to be a discreet relationship, Rosita eventually confronted Abraham with her knowledge of the affair in Issue 85. She dismissed Abraham's reasoning of her no longer being "the last woman on earth" and also his attempt at an apology. When the Safe-Zone walls were breached a few days later, Abraham immediately ran and hid with her in her house, seeking safety from the zombie horde. Alexandria Safe-Zone Breach Though the pair believed it was over for the Safe-Zone, they were inspired by Michonne and Rick's attempt at clearing the horde to join the fray. Both Rosita and Abraham, along with other citizens of the Safety Zone, managed to fight back the horde to manageable levels and re-take the Safe-Zone. Once the Safe-Zone was secured after the Herd's attack, Rosita proceeded to acknowledge that Abraham had been cheating on her and proceeds to move out of Abraham's home. She ends up going to Eugene, who had been living alone, and asks to stay with him; when asked, she tells him that she considers him to be "the only friend she's got" in the community. The Savior's Attack Though Eugene tried to enter a relationship with Rosita, she repeatedly denied him, saying she didn't feel for him that way, though he persisted. When Abraham visited Eugene during Rick's trip to the Hilltop Colony, Eugene insulted Abraham for leaving Rosita and boasted that she preferred living and being with him. Rosita eventually came out when Abraham left and scolded Eugene for telling Abraham so, telling Eugene that they were not in a relationship. When Eugene returned and the news of Abraham's death reached her, Rosita broke down in grief and confided in Eugene about her past, revealing her practice of pleasuring men in the group they were once apart of, to survive. She stated that when Abraham came, though she expected him to be like the other men, he wasn't, and she soon fell in love with him. She also told Eugene that she believed even though he ended up lying, Abraham would have protected him regardless, like he protected her. The two comforted each other in their shared mourning for their friend, and Rosita was later seen at the funeral with Eugene, crying in his arms. Gearing Up for Assault After Rick told the community that they were going to trade with the Saviors, Rosita is seen working with Eugene and Holly in trying to locate a building nearby that had the equipment needed to create ammunition. Later, while going through one building, Eugene discovers that it has everything they need, earning him some praise from Rosita. Characteristics and Role Rosita has mostly been relegated to a background role in her time in the series. The few instances where she is featured has revealed parts of her personality at a time. Rosita is shown as a kind, gentle, and understanding woman, and has avoided confrontation or violence with the group or others who have opposed them. A rarity in the new world, Rosita seems less psychologically scarred or emotionally unstable than the people surrounding her. It is unknown if this is due to Rosita being less exposed to the outside dangers thanks to Abraham, or if she is a stronger individual than what has been explored of her. Rosita's character and role is mostly explored in relation to her romantic relationship with Abraham. She is shown as capable of taking care of Abraham's emotional instabilities, yet has openly expressed disagreement when he speaks without care for the other survivor's problems. Rosita's stronger emotional stability is mostly evident by her displays of empathy during the group's many horrific experiences, such as the heartbreaking incident with Billy and Ben, and Dale's death and burial. She is shown to keep her own side-arms when scouting the forest with Abraham, and may have some combat experience gained from her time in Abraham's company. Like Eugene, Rosita has evolved to show more interaction and involvement within Rick's tight-knit group following the death of Abraham. This has been hinted at in her maturity growing, following her interaction with Holly during Abraham's funeral. Killed Victims The list shows the victims Rosita has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Abraham Ford Being in a romantic relationship with Sgt. Abraham Ford, Rosita has provided emotional and sexual comfort for the largely unstable and sensitive survivor. These two broke up their relationship, when Rosita found out Abraham had been cheating on her with Holly. However, her feelings for him remained intact and as such, she would rebuff Eugene's claims to Abraham that she and Eugene pursued a relationship. Eugene Porter From their introduction, Rosita and Eugene are rarely shown interacting at all despite having traveled together for so long. In Issue 86, Rosita breaks up with Abraham over his affair with Holly and wants to move in with Eugene. Rosita eventually reveals Eugene is her only friend, showing the two have indeed become closer. The two are seen talking often and Rosita has offered to cook him food. In the later issues, Eugene angrily confronts Abraham, stating that he and Rosita are together, something that she rebuffs as Abraham walks away. In the last moments of Abraham's life during a scout, Eugene once again confronts him over this issue. In Abraham's last moments, he tells Eugene that if he can make Rosita as happy as he is without her, then by all means he should. Eugene and Rosita have since been seen together consoling one another over the loss of their oldest friend in the apocalypse, showing a genuine friendship above what could possibly be romantic interest. Holly Rosita never had any particular crossing with Holly despite the affair with Abraham which made their lack of interactions understandable. However, during Abraham's funeral, Rosita and Holly have an exchange concerning the topic and Rosita is shown to have matured over the course of the breakup by admitting although she wanted it to be different, she understood that Abraham loved Holly and not her. She would go as far as to apologize to Holly for her loss. Dale Although Rosita and Dale were never seen interacting, Rosita helped the group search the forest for Dale and Rosia was later seen crying at his funeral. Appearances Volume 10: What We Become Volume 11: Fear the Hunters Volume 12: Life Among Them Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 14: No Way Out Volume 15: We Find Ourselves Volume 16: A Larger World Volume 17: Something to Fear Volume 18: What Comes After |}} Trivia *Rosita is the Comic Series character who has been in the most relationships, as she revealed to Eugene in Issue 99. ru:Розита Эспиноза Espinosa, Rosita Espinosa, Rosita